1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a hand truck to transport a variety of equipment that may be needed in conjunction with horses, such as show and race horses.
2. Background Information
Horse owners who show or race their horses need various equipment and accessories to support the horses' participation in these events. Horse related equipment may include horse tack (sometimes “tact”). Horse tack a term used to describe any of the various equipment and accessories worn by horses in the course of their use as domesticated animals. Saddles, stirrups, bridles, halters, reins, bits, harnesses, martingales, and breastplates are all forms of horse tack. Many of these items require that they be moved to each location that a show/race horse is moved. However, many of these items are bulky and/or oddly shaped. This makes it difficult to transport them and efficiently store them.
The human participants involved in horse shows or race horsing also need various horse related equipment to support their participation in these events. For example, they may need chairs to sit, food and water for energy, tools for a variety of reasons, and additional clothing to keep warm. It is desirable to move these items to each location that a show/race horse is moved.
The amount of articles typically needed to support a horse is much more than one person can carry at a single time. Most owners of horses either make several trips to transport the material or enlist the support of others to carry the items. At the location where the articles are needed, the articles typically are located closed to each other, but nonetheless scattered about. Thus, there is a need for a device to store and transport a variety of equipment that may be needed in conjunction with horses.